User talk:Ninja72
Archives *Archive 1 (June 28, 2015 to April 26, 2018) *Archive 2 (April 26, 2018 to July 24, 2018) *Archive 3 (July 24, 2018 to December 14, 2018) Archives How do you archive? Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 21:38, December 14, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Okay xD I could use it. Thanks. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 21:46, December 14, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Re:Infobox Change Because the guy who said a teaser was coming called it a season, and there's a private video listed as Ninjago Season 10 on LEGO's YouTube channel. Unless they're showing the second 2019 thing before the special which is coming out first.. I'm guessing the special actually is a four episode season. We'll find out on Sunday. Warptoad (talk) 23:51, December 14, 2018 (UTC) I think the problem with that was that it was written weirdly and he just never clarified it. The desription of the Hunted trailer also calls the trailer "Hunted", so maybe it was the name of the season and the trailer? Here he says it's a season pretty clearly. https://twitter.com/Tommy_kalmar/status/1073929605013233670 It's not like he's a leaker, he works on the show so I'm gonna have to assume he knows what he's talking about. Warptoad (talk) 19:15, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Chat Chat? Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 16:49, December 15, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Okay. But I may not be able to get on chat later, as we are leaving someitme in the afternoon (For me). Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 17:35, December 15, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Sure. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 17:39, December 15, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 17:45, December 15, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist re:Episode numbers of the pilot episodes The 100th episode is still 98. Technically it will be the 100th episode they made counting the pilot, but the official episode count won't change. https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1021467166594326528 Warptoad (talk) 05:51, December 17, 2018 (UTC) Re:Definition of mascot character How about calling the set one the "mascot" and the "Previously on" one the "intro" character? When both are the same, then only mascot would need to be mentioned. Warptoad (talk) 17:41, December 19, 2018 (UTC) Re: Hey Thanks! It's good to be back (again). Hopefully I can keep my activity up. Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 19:51, December 20, 2018 (UTC) Well, right now I'm on Christmas break, but I should be able to come a little more in the spring than I did in the fall. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:12, December 20, 2018 (UTC) Re:Spinners I don't really know where to put the spinners. But the sets are about Legacy, so I figured they might as well go in the same place. They did Spinjitzu in the past, too. Garmadon has his old design in it. Warptoad (talk) 20:40, December 21, 2018 (UTC) Re: Birthday Thank you! ^^ ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 19:30, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Re: Congrats Thank you ^^ :) Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 01:23, January 13, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist Highlights Sooo.... Did you guys remove the, "highlight", button? Also, hi, yes, I used all my vacation days, and I'm back, sooo.... Hi Ninja72:)! Westcot | Talk 04:46, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Episode 98 Episode 98 comes out on february the 9th because all season 10 episodes come out with 1 week distance! Episode 97 release date was added by an other user! re:Spoiler warning on the main page I mean, I don't mind doing it each time. It only takes a few seconds. This gives people the heads up that there are spoilers for the current season. But, maybe it is kind of redundant.. Warptoad (talk) 23:43, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Episode It'll save time to make the episode page now instead of later. Warptoad (talk) 09:39, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Re: Omega Since he calls himself "the Omega" instead of just Omega, I think we should keep the page's name the was it is, at least for now. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 19:30, January 26, 2019 (UTC) DoD episode They don't consider it an episode. https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1021528562556387328 "Q: So Day of the Departed doesn't exist? A: It’s not an episode." Warptoad (talk) 01:24, January 29, 2019 (UTC) The Fall I helped you out with several images of the Oni and editing articles to add information on The Fall. Do you like what I did.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 23:23, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Well what do you think I should help you with next.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 23:26, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for adding the (Vision) to the First Spinjitzu Master page, I wasn’t sure what to refer to it as. The tronado of creation had destroyed the oni yet you say they are alive. They are not. You said, that Wu's mother must be a human because he looks like a human. But that is not a reason, because Mistake also looks like a human and Garmadon's true form looks like an Oni. Category: Watches Why can't we have that category? At least it organizes the watches. We have categories for other things like that. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 17:16, March 2, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist Re: Indjago Wiki Thanks! So, is it allowed to copy our wiki like that? TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 22:37, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Hey man. The name Pyro Snakes means Fire Snakes and snakes a serpentine. So of course the Pyro Snakes are Serpentine. Good point! Thanks for pointing out my error! fanart Davgre1707 (talk) 18:57, April 6, 2019 (UTC) I have deleted the fanart